Home Sweet Home Revamped
by Forever B
Summary: Nothing to hunt. An abandoned house that appeared out of nowhere. A pissed demon friend who won't let the boys go near it and won't tell them why. Sam and Dean don't know what's up, but Dean is pretty convinced that the right thing to go against her word


**TITLE:** Home Sweet Home.

**SUMMARY:** The boys haven't been getting any signs of Supernatural activity for a while and Sam's starting to get worried. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. That is until the Winchester boys get a phone call from a fellow hunter + a visit from a very pissed off demon friend of theirs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to Eric Kripke + CW Network, unless indicated. I don't own _Highway to Hell_ by _ACDC._ And blah, blah, blah, this could go on forever.

**WARNING:** AU. Coarse Language. Major Season 3 Spoilers.

**PAIRINGS:** Sam/Ruby. [+ maybe another pairing later on…]

**WORDS:** 2197 Words.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Kay so I've decided to revamp this story before keeping going cause there are some things that I had been meaning to change (nothing too major but still). So as a reminder, this is set between _Jus In Bello_ and _Ghostfacers_. So yeah… Enjoy the revamp!!!! :D

Supernatural.

**Home Sweet Home – Chapter One.**

"So what do you think, Sammy?" Dean asked, coming out of the washroom. He wore a dark red, shoulder length wig that made him look a little too much like a cross dresser. "Be brutal!"

"I think you look like a total dork," Sam answered mindlessly, after having taken a quick glance over his computer screen. Dean continued to look himself in the motel room mirror, muttering something about being _too_ brutal. Creepily enough, he seemed to enjoy the sight. "Now, why don't you stop fucking around; we've got work to do."

"What?" Dean asked, walking over to Sam before leaning on his brother's chair to take a look at the computer screen, the wig still sitting on the top of his head. "Did you find anything? Tell me we gotta go to Amsterdam."

"_Dean,_" Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He took a deep breath and turned to meet his brother's eyes, trying to show him how serious the matter was. "That's just it, I haven't found _anything_…"

"So we get a vacation, huh?" Dean grinned. When his brother's face didn't brighten up he added, "C'mon Sammy! We've finally got a sweet deal! What do you say we take a nice trip to Amsterdam, huh Sammy?" Dean continued, cheerfully. He then rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of excitement.

"_Snap out of it_, Dean!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "We opened a Devil's Gate, Dean. A _Door to Hell_. We let hundreds, if not _thousands_ of demons out. We definitely haven't gotten rid of all of them in a few months, so where _are _they?! Don't you think it's a little weird that there are _no demonic activity_ out there. _ANYWHERE!_ Demons don't _take_ vacations." When his brother didn't reply, Sam continued, on the same angry and rushed tone of voice, "Not only are there no demons; there's _nothing. _No spirits, no vampires, no werewolves, no nothing! Don't you see Dean, there's something horribly wrong here."

"Come on, Sammy, loosen up a little. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Let's give Bobby a shout, see what he's got. I'm sure you're just checking it wrong."

"Dean, I've been 'checking it' for three years now. And even before that, while you were off doing…," Sam paused, "_Whatever_ _you were doing_, dad and I were 'checking it'. Without you. Look Dean, this isn't normal. Especially not with Lilith after me; she's not just gonna _stop_ trying to kill me, just like that. She thinks I'm a serious threat to…" He paused, realizing that, really, he _didn't_ know why she was so threatened by him. What did she want to do that Sam, and only Sam of all hunters, would be the one to get in her way? If it was such a big deal than he definitely wouldn't be the only one trying to stop her, so why didn't she want Dean's head on a golden platter? Or any other hunter's? Of course out of the two remaining Winchesters, Dean wasn't the best with strategies or knowledge, but everyone knew he could hit a moving target from a mile away without even aiming! So why was Sam so special? "… whatever it is she wants to kill me for…"

"So she's planning something and managed to get all the demons off our trail for a while! Look Sammy, all that matters is that we're finally getting a vacation. After all these years, we've finally caught a break! Now how about those flights to Amsterdam?"

"Oh, thanks Dean," Sam smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for not caring that some demon's after me and might just have gotten every other demonic being on this continent against me! This is just great."

"Oh come on, I bet you–"

_I'm on the highway to hell, _

_Highway to hell._

_No stop signs, speedin' limit,_

_Nobody's gonna slow me–_

"Hello?" Dean answered, after having reached in his pocket and drawn his cell phone out.

"_Dean, it's Bobby," _answered the man who was calling.

"BOBBY! Hey, we were just talkin' 'bout you!"

"_Nothin' bad, I hope."_

"Naw," Dean said, "So, uh… we were just wondering if you've got anythin' interestin' for us to hunt down."

"_That's just what I wanted to talk to you 'bout, Dean,"_ Bobby replied, worry in his voice, _"I've got nothin'."_

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'_,"_ Bobby repeated, _"This never happens. There's always __somethin'__, __somewhere__ 'round the globe. But this time…"_

"Nothing?" Dean asked. When no answer came from Bobby, had to ask the question, even if he already knew the answer to it, "So… uh… is this serious?"

"_Serious? This ain't just __serious__, Dean, somethin' definitely ain't right. An' I can bet my ass off that it'll lead to nothin' but problems for you, me.. And especially for your brother Dean. So yeah, damn right it's serious!"_ Bobby answered, _"Don't just brush this off with ease, boy 'cause it ain't good news…"_ Bobby took a deep breath. When Dean didn't answer, he calmed down and spoke normally again. _"That's just it; I wanted to check on you boys. I wanted to know if I was just goin' nuts or if it was really happenin'."_

"If _what_'s happening?"

"_I dunno yet. I wish I could tell you, but I dunno."_

Dean looked down, frowning. Not knowing what to say or think. This really _was _serious. Sam could be a bit of a worry-wart, but Bobby… Never. Dean pondered many questions, wondering they had finally found something that was too much for them. Something they simply couldn't handle. Ironically enough, they couldn't even _find_ that something.

Suddenly, Dean was pulled out of his thoughts. From the corner of his eyes, he had seen Sam close his computer and crossing towards his bed. He looked up and saw his baby brother drop down on the bed, before taking a few books and a map out of his battered old bag. He stretched out a Wichita map in front of him and opened said city's Yellow Pages at the motel page.

On the other end of the line, Bobby had spoken up, but Dean seemed so intrigued by his brother's doings that he had completely forgotten about the call and was currently ignoring old friend.

Sam took notes in a large notebook similar to John's Journal. Dean walked towards him, phone still in hand, and tried to read over his shoulder, but couldn't make out his brother's messy writing.

"_Dean, are you listenin' to me, boy?"_

Dean didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to the desk Sam had earlier been sitting at and opened the lap top. An internet window was open and the first thing the older brother saw on the screen was the name of the girl he wanted to kill most; Bela Talbot.

A smile spread across Dean's face, "So, d'you finally find the bitch?"

"_What on __earth__ are you talkin' about?"_ Bobby wondered, still on the other end of the call.

Completely ignoring Bobby, Dean stared at his brother who looked up, "No. Not yet," he answered. Seeing his older brother's disappointment, he added, "I'm working on it. We'll find her. Don't worry, Dean, we'll find her."

"_What __in the __Hell__ is goin' on over there?" _when Dean didn't answer, Bobby started to get angrier, _"DEAN, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, ANSWER ME!"_

"Oh, sorry Bobby. We were just talking 'bout–" Dean never finished his sentence, for a tall, blonde woman with a face much too familiar for Dean's liking barged into the room, looking so infuriated that the newspaper she clutched in her left hand was crumpled down to about half the width of what it should have been.

"Bobby... Bobby, I gotta go," Dean said before closing his phone.

"Mind letting me out?" Ruby asked, eyes still fixed on Sam. The latter got up, snatching a knife to scratch the paint off the floor, breaking the Devil's Trap.

"You boys must be doing some really _serious_ research to have a Devil's Trap set at the door," Ruby spat, walking towards Sam's empty chair, "Oh wait, that's not right. What I meant is that you boys must be doing some really serious research to be able to sit here while _I'm_ out taking care of the demonic activity!"

"What are you talking about? There hasn't been _any_ demonic activity going on worldwide in _four days_," Sam replied, irritated at the fact that she blamed them of slacking off.

"Oh really, then what's this," the blonde threw her newspaper on Sam's bed. The boy examined the newspaper's front page for a few seconds before looking up, "Go on. See what's _really_ been going on these past few days," Ruby said, leaning back on the chair. Sam did as she had told him. The newspaper she had brought was in fact composed of various clippings from a large selection of papers with diverse articles about unexplained phenomenons. Sam looked up, not bothering to look at the rest of the pages.

"I don't understand," Sam looked up, "I've been getting no readings of… _any_ of this… No articles, no nothing..."

"Then you must be doing it _wrong_," Ruby said, an angry look on her face, "Look, you boys have been taking a break, everything's been nice and easy for you while _I_ was off doing _your_ job _and_ my own. Which is more than _either_ _of you_ can imagine."

"But, even Bobby hasn't been getting any readings," Sam said.

"And he's got some kind of freaky spidy-senses that tingle when something's up," Dean smirked.

"Well then _he_ must be doing it wrong too," Ruby snapped, getting up from her chair, completely ignoring Dean's remark. When she saw the boys' confused expressions, she added, "Look I can't tell you _how_ this happened, heck, I can't even tell you _what_ has been happening. All I know is that you boys were in here, living the easy life while I was off killing _your_ share of demons. So from now on, if you don't find anything to hunt… Call me."

Ruby started towards the door, ready to leave, when Sam asked a question that caught her attention, "Hey Dean," he asked, looking down at the newspaper, "D'you remember seeing an old, abandoned house in Lawrence? _Ever?_"

"No," Dean answered, nonchalantly, "But I don't remember much from Lawrence, I mean how many times have we actually went back home?"

"Yeah…," Sam replied, "You're right… It's probably nothing."

Ruby turned around and walked back towards Sam. She leaned over the bed to take a look at the article. Her eyes widened at the sight of the accompanying photography. The house on it was awfully familiar and the blonde didn't like the feeling.

Sam saw the expression on her face, "Is everything okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah…," she answered, without looking up from the article. The three stayed in silence until Ruby ripped the article from the page it was on, got up and walked towards the door. She stuffed the article in her pocket and turned to face the hunters, "Well, you boys have a lot of work to do, so if I were you, I'd get to it," she said before opening the door and adding, "See you around, boys."

"Ruby," Sam called before the demon had closed the door. She turned around and he continued, "What's so interesting about an old abandoned house?"

"More things than you could imagine," she replied, a very serious look on her face, "How many times were your hunts in abandoned houses, or hospitals or whatever? Trust me Sam, this something I just _have_ to do…" when she saw the younger brother's unconvinced look, she added, "I guess that's just something you understand after you've been to Hell, after you've been stuck with them for so long… After you've turned _into_ one of them…"

Ruby turned her back to them, once again ready to leave when Dean stopped her, "Hey, why you stealin' our hunt? You gave us that newspaper, so you should've thought about how interesting the hunt was _before_ giving it to us."

"Dean, I've saved your ass so many times you shouldn't complain about missing this one hunt," Ruby snapped, "You at least owe me that much," she continued before turning her back to the hunters and looking back, "And if I remember correctly, _I'm_ the one who did the research while you were off playing hide and seek. This is _my_ hunt. _Don't_ interfere," the blonde added before walking out of the motel room. The boys stayed silent for what might have seemed like hours.

"Tell me you got the address…," Dean turned to his brother after assuming Ruby wasn't going to come back.

"Dean…," Sam sighed, "You heard her, it's _her_ hunt, we shouldn't interfere, not after all she's done for us."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…," Dean said, shaking his head, "Didn't _you_ hear her? She's sick of doing our job… And I think it's about time we saved _her_ ass!" the boys were silent for a moment. Then Dean asked again, "So… You got the address?"

Sam sighed, "What do you think?" he asked. Seeing his brother wasn't responding, he added, "Of course I got the address…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hope you enjoyed it!!!! I know that there isn't too much that's changed, but I just HAD to make those little changes… so I'll keep revamping the rest and hopefully you'll review enough to keep me motivated to write the end of the story!!! :D

So yeah… R&R!!! :D


End file.
